Snuff containers of different kinds are well known and are commonly used for storing snuff products. One important aspect of such containers is that they are able to maintain the freshness of the snuff products for a long time.
One example of a snuff container can be found in the international patent application with number WO 2014/124939 A1, which discloses a snuff container comprising a base and a lid.
Generally, known snuff containers are relatively easy to open by anyone, including a child.